KAI Valentin
by Helen Karlray
Summary: fic del concurso para participar en las cronicas de K&R,Que puedes obtener con una flecha, una piedra y un sobrero de taco, el verdadero amor...pero recuerda que si no crees este te puede llegar de un flechaso en el trasero, jeje


_KAI VALENTIN_

_lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el fic para el concurso, para participar en las cronicas, bueno ya paro mi monologo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y lean las notas es importante_

_bueno usare el mismo formato de constumbre _

"bla bla" o que se escucha

_'lo que se piensa', o lo escrito_

mis interrupciones 

bueno es todo por ahora espero lo disfruten

* * *

_Un día más, un día como cualquier otro, descanso para relajar mi aturdida mente, después de todo, en estas fechas yo soy el que mas sufre…_- decía un chico de larga cabellera negra que pedaleaba su bicicleta, junto a un montón de señoras y su rubio amigo a la izquierda sonriéndole y dándole ánimos- _en verdad no se como demonios me deje convencer de esto, pero ya vera ese Max cuando baje de aquí vera lo que es el dolor- _seguía pedaleando tratando de recordar el momento en que acedio a tal tortura 

Flash back

"Vamos Ray no me digas que estarás viendo televisión todo el día"

"no…también navegare en Internet"

"anda Ray…vamos es en las mañanas no perderás tiempo de la escuela y podrás hacer todos tus deberes" mirándolo con ojos de cachorro triste…cosa que no influyo para nada en el chino

"no…" acomodándose en el sillón ignorándolo por completo

"déjalo Max" intervenía otra voz "déjalo engordar como pavo navideño"

"engordar!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba exaltado, "como hablas de engordar Tyson si tu eres el más gordo por aquí"

"si…deberíamos hacer un club…GOR-DI-TO" picándole el abdomen

"no estoy GORDO!!!!!!!!!!!!...Max…donde firmo" mirando desesperado al neoyorquino

Flash back end

"hmpf" _ya recuerdo..estupido Tyson, el también me las pagara…en donde estará en este momento_

"vamos chicos…animo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba el instructor dando animo a los alumnos

"hmpf" _moriré…pero no moriré gordo_

---------------------------------------------------

"achuuuuuuuu"

"salud"

"que te pasa Tyson"

"lo que pasa es que soy tan popular que la gente habla mucho de mi"

afuera del Gym se encontraban jugando Tyson y Daichi, como el par de chiquillos que son, correteándose y aventando cosas a cualquier parte, en eso ven a un par de gatos tomado el sol en el tejado del Gym

"mira Tyson gatos"

"pedradas" grita el otro mostrando sus manos llenas de municiones

empiezan a tirar las piedras a los pobres gatos, pero tienen tan buen tino que una de las piedras de Tyson reboto golpeando a Daichi dejándolo inconciente

"jejejejejej" moría de risa, cuando vio como una flecha caía a sus pies "que raro…?????...se la mostrare a Max el debe saber" entra corriendo al Gym dejando a Daichi inconciente a la mitad del camino

Entrando ve como Max esta a un lado de una banca donde se encuentra Ray tirado…. El Americano lo recibe sonriente

"Hola Tyson¿¿¿y Daichi???"

"por alla afuera…oye mira lo que me encontré" mostrando la flecha

"wow…tiene una figura rara, y una inscripción…párese otro idioma…quizás…no lo se…francés…no…mmm"

"y Ray?...¿porque esta tirado en la banca?" picándole las costillas haciéndolo reaccionar

"déjame Tyson,..cuando logre pararme de aquí te juro que te ira mal…"

"y si se sentia tal mal porque no se salio antes?"

"porque el instructor de spinning traía un shorsito que mas bien parecía una embarrada de pintura, no dejaba nada a la imaginación"

"uhhhh el instructor" babeando la banca

"uh el gatito necesita levantase, yo se como hacer que te levantes" arrebatando la flecha de las manos de pecoso y picándole el trasero al chino, que se levanta de un golpe

"Tyson me las pagaras" tratando de correr, pero parece Bambi …las piernas le tiemblan y apenas y puede mantenerse en pie. "me las pagaras!!!!!!!!!!!!!...pero luego…Max vamos a casa" abrazándose del otro para ayudarse a caminar hasta el estacionamiento

"jejeje…si no podías ¿Por qué te quedaste toda la clase?" insistía Tyson

"pues por el instructor " babeando de nuevo

--------------------------------------------

La tarde cae y un pequeño pelirrojo se levanta de la calle con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

"auch…que paso?..ah claro Tyson…" en eso levanta la vista donde anteriormente estaban los gatos…y ve como un hombre de tez blanca como la nieve se levanta del mismo modo que el sobandose la cabeza…este chico no trae camisa por lo que se ve un par de alas en su espalda

"auch y mucho" sobandose también siente la mirada sobre su cuerpo por lo que baja por las escaleras de incendio hasta donde se encuentra el pequeño

"quien eres??????" pregunta el pelirrojo…"y tenias alas?" mirándolo con detenimiento

El chico mira de reojo su espalda encontrándola por completo desnuda y sin rastro alguno de alas "estas loco, o es que te golpeaste muy duro al cabeza"

"quizás estaré alucinando por verte alas, pero yo no soy el que trae pañal" señalando la única vestidura que portaba el chico blanco…"además quien eres y porque eres tan extraño?"

"como que extraño? Te has visto en un espejo" ¬¬

Señalando cada parte al mencionarla "pañal, marcas azules en las mejillas, pañal, cabello bicolor, pañal, piel mas blanca que la nieve, y ya mencione el Pañal"

"ya lo dijiste gracias…pues no lo se…no se porque uso este maldito pañal, de hecho no tengo idea de nada"

"asi que perdiste la memoria por el golpe, mmm…como es posible que Tyson alla sido el culpable iremos a su casa a que te cambies"

"Tyson????"

"si también debe estar Ray y Max, son mis amigos sabes…bla, bla, bla, bla" eso es lo único que escucho el Ruso en el camino"

Ya estaban en la entrada cuando algo los detuvo…un perro, Daichi temía a los perros mas que a nada en el mundo por lo que al ver al enorme animal, soltó un tremendo grito que alerto de su presencia a los habitantes de la casa

"ahí esta Daichi, tardo mucho donde se abra metido???" preguntaba el chino mientras salía a su encuentro seguido por el rubio,

Grande sorpresa se llevo al salir, vio como el pequeño pelirrojo salía corriendo jalando a su paso la única prenda de su acompañante dejándolo a merced de la curiosa mirada del chino que se encontraba saliendo en ese momento

El pelirrojo uso el pañal para asustar al perro, agitándolo de un lado al otro, pero no se dio cuenta de que esa acción había dejado totalmente descubierto a su nuevo "amigo"

El sonrojo del chino no se hizo esperar, pero el ruso no se veía en absoluto incomodo, un ruido extraño los saco de sus pensamientos…muchas pisadas, parecía una avalancha, se escuchaban cada vez mas cercanas,… pasa corriendo el perro y Daichi detrás de el gritaba…"MONJAS"

A lo lejos se veía como una congregación de monjas se acercaba,

"pingüinos" decía seriamente el ruso, sin darse cuenta de su verdadera situación

"como que pingüinos!!! No te das cuenta…." Gritaba exasperado, las monjas ya estaban muy cerca…"¿Qué hago¿que hago¿que hago?" gritaba y brincaba…sin saber que hacer "ya se"… corre hacia el chico mientras se suelta el cabello, pegándolo a la pared mas cercana, cubriendo su desnudes con su cuerpo, las monja se pasan sin prestarles demasiada atención a los "tortolos"

"oye" le menciona el ruso

"que pasa?" Respirando con mas normalidad el chino

"la pared esta caliente, pero…"

" si la pared, lo siento…-mirándolo a los ojos con mucha duda- pero…???"

"pero no tanto como tu"

el sonrojo regresa al darse cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados lo que ocasionaba que el ruso sintiera cierta parte que estaba despertando del chino

"lo lamento" y entraba corriendo dejando atrás la cinta con la que cubría su largo cabello,

El ruso la recoge y se envuelve la cintura con ella, Max llega,

"hola Daichi me dijo lo que te hizo tyson, pasa…date un baño y te daré ropa"

Después de un rato todos ya se encuentran reunidos en la sala, el chico bicolor llega y mira como Max brinca y suplica algo al chino

"eh verdad que tu si aceptaras" dirigiéndose al ruso

"que????"

"iremos al centro comercial para conocer tu identidad después de todo estabas vestido como cupido asi que ahí debes trabajar"

"no lo se"

"no importa iremos" sin mas palabras lo arrastra hacia la calle, mientras el ruso solo atina a mirar seductoramente a Ray

Llegan al centro comercial, pero todo esta como cualquier día,

"donde están los globos y los corazones" se pregunta Max, vamos Tyson el aludido lo sigue hasta un centro de atención mientras que Ray se posa a su lado…

"que bueno que no hay todas esas cursilerías de San Valentín"

"quien es San Valentín?"

" no es quien…es que…y es solo una cursilería"

"cursilería"

"si, una hipocresía acerca del amor"

"no crees en el amor?"

"no"

"pues yo…" acercándose demasiado sus rostros, cuando…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" el lejano grito de un chico los despierta

"Brian eres un tarado" decía el chico pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba dentro de una fuente "ya me las pagaras"

"jeje…tu y cuantos mas?" se burlaba el otro mirandolo con superioridad

con dificultad salía el pelirrojo de la fuente, cuando sentía una mirada penetrante lo que lo hizo mirar "KAI!!!!!!!!" agitando los brazos

"creo que se refieren a ti" decía el chino un poco molesto por la interrupción anterior

"mmm" se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los otros rusos

"oye que haces aquí…se supone que hoy es un día de mucho trabajo…y que haces vestido de esa forma?" Como en beyblade donde no trae bufada ni mangas…ya saben donde se ven chiquitos

"me conoces?" preguntaba el ruso menor con curiosidad mientras llegaba el chino a su lado

"por Kami!!!!!!!!!" levanta los brazos…

"que pasa yura?" preguntaba el lavanda llegando por sus espalda, pero el aludido da una patada giratoria mandando al agua a su _amante_ "que demonios te pasa?!!!!!!!" decia desde la posicion que habia ocupado antes Yura

"me la debías… pero antes…-regresando la vista al pequeño-…perdió la memoria…"

el mojado se pone de pie… "es por eso que el mundo esta asi…ya me extrañaba"

"de que están hablando…me conocen o no?" decía fastidiado el bicolor

"tenemos que hablar muy seriamente" lo abrazaba el pelirrojo llevándolo a _lo oscurito, _seguido el otro ruso

Ray no sabia que hacer, pero la curiosidad era mas grande que su sentido de respeto además que en verdad quería saber mas de ese chico, por lo que los siguió para tratar de escuchar, se escondió en una orilla de la pared

"como que soy cupido!!!!!!!!!????…saben lo estupido que se oye eso"

"lo sabemos…pero lo eres…estas ocupando el puesto que alguna vez ocupamos nosotros"

"ustedes usaron pañal?????"

"si…y si te ríes te daré un golpe tan fuerte que tendrás que despertar a tu dentista" levantando el puño e lavanda

"calma Brian…sabes que esto es difícil…tu actuaste igual cuando te eligieron"

"ya vasta…¿Cómo que soy cupido?..."

"pues si…y como no lo recuerdas el 14 de Febrero ha desaparecido, y con ello el amor se ira disolviendo…para siempre"

"pues ustedes eran cupidos resuélvanlo"

"no podemos, solo el que ahora tiene los pañales es el que puede hacer algo" recalcaba el lavanda

"pero san Valentín es una cursilería,…el amor no existe"

"quien te dijo eso?"

"es la verdad…asi que no hare nada para recuperar algo que no es real" dando la vuelta y saliendo…

Ray al escuchar esto recuerda que son sus palabras y ahora es su responsabilidad el recuperar el amor…pero como "como recuperare algo en lo que no creo" escapando justo antes de ser descubierto

"párese que esta vez si es el fin eh yura"

"no lo creo…" mirando como el gatito corría muy pensativo, "tenemos un ayudante…al parecer resivio el flechaso...aun asi tendremos que informárselo a Afrodita"

"nuestra jefa no estará feliz" desaparecen en las sombras

Mientas tanto en la fuente regresa el ruso junto a un agitado gato "que te pasa?"

"na- na- nada"

"pareces muy agitado"

"eto…no es nada…es solo que max nos estaba buscando…creo que consiguió algo, y a ti como te fue?"

"mmm"

"chicos -gritaba el norteamericano- tenemos trabajo"

"como que tenemos?" decía el ruso

"si…todos trabajaremos aquí…yo en el puesto de jugos…Tyson en uno de regalos, Ray en uno de ropa, y tu en uno de tacos"

"tacos!!!"

"si tacos picantes…de hecho era para Tyson pero el dueño decidió que mejor otro"

"y cuando empezamos…" preguntaba tímidamente el chino

"ahora mismo vamos chico toma tu sombrero" extendiéndole un gran sombrero de taco

"bromeas cierto?"

"tomalo…ándale…tu…tu…"

"Kai…se llama Kai" todos miran al chino el cual se sonroja

"como sabes su nombre?" pregunta el comelón del equipo

"pues…unos chicos le gritaron asi" respirando con mas calma

Después de un rato habían decidido todos de trabajar, además que el puesto de tacos estaba justo enfrente del de ropa y regalos, y a lado de los jugos

"te gusta cierto" decía Max

"si" contestaba el bicolor

"pues mañana es 14 de Febrero, porque no le compras algo"

"esa fecha es cursi y el amor no existe"

"en verdad crees eso"

"mmm"

"eso crei…"

"oye Ray…si tanto te interesa ese chico porque no te lanzas y ya…y de paso me consigues unos tacos"

"como se te ocurre Tyson…el no me interesa"

"aja…y por eso en lugar de escribir San Valentín, escribiste Kai Valentín" mirando su obra en el vidrio del mostrador

"aHHHHHHHHHH" porque no me dijiste antes" totalmente sonrojado

"porque aun no lo había visto el dueño del nombre"

Frente a ello Kai apenas y sonreía, y lo miraba tiernamente,

asi trascurrió todo el día, hasta el final, camino a casa porque todos se quedarían en la casa de tyson caminaban en pareja, ya saben como

"oye yo…" decía el chino

"hmpf"

"bueno yo…solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que te quedes con nosotros, y si el destino fue tan amable de ponerte en mi camino agradeceré el detalle por toda la eternidad"

"eso no entra en tu definición de cursi"

"si pero…-sonrojado- aun asi me alegro mucho" _no se que estoy haciendo pero espero reparar mi error después de todo fue mi culpa que el no creyera_

"oye"

"que?" _acaso leerá la mente..espero que no sea asi_

"también agradezco el conocerte"

Esas palabras lo hicieron subir a las nubes, lo malo es que no se dio cuenta del poste y plaf…un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente

Despertó después de un rato, se encontraba en su cama, pero su mano estaba muy calida…miro sin moverla, Kai la estaba sujetando estaba dormido, aun era de noche, miro el reloj eran las 3 de la mañana…ya era día de San Valentín, '_tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que Kai crea de nuevo en el amor' _

"Kai estas bien…no quieres subir a dormir en la cama" decía en un susurro

"mmm" casi como zombi y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sube a la cama con Ray abrazándolo como oso de felpa se tratase

En la mañana Max y Tyson discutían por el desayuno, eso los despertó, bueno a Ray, Kai se veía mas pálido de lo que ya era, amanecieron abrazados

"buenos días" menciona animadamente separándose un poco

"hmpf" le besa la frente como saludo y se sienta en la cama Ray se queda petrificado, sua labios son tan dulces y calidos, que sentía desmayarse pero el que iba a desmayar era otro al entrar al baño

"estas bien" grita Ray parándose de un salto

"si…gracias por preocuparte" unos minutos después estare totalmente arreglado, Ray se cepillaba el cabello, "como?"

"me bañe en el cuarto de Max, ahora solo debo terminar con mi cabello, no me ayudas?"

"hmpf" tomando el cepillo y ayudando, sus manos dejan el cabello y se posan sin objeción alguna en el cuello del pequeño, el aliento del otro _me hace cosquillas_

"ya vamonos…llegaremos tarde al trabajo" gritaba Max desde abajo

"creo que debemos irnos" caminando hacia la puerta, te espero abajo

"si…solo debo amarrar esto"

Unos minutos después de coqueteo…digo camino ya estaba de nuevo en el centro comercial, cada quien en su puesto, Kai y Ray no dejaban de mirarse, Ray le prometió unos tacos a Tyson si le llevaba un recado, asi que pagándole una orden de tacos, Tyson va y lo entrega

_Hola…te ves muy lindo el día de hoy_

Se sonroja, y escribe otro de regreso

"que crees que soy tu paloma mensajera"

"perro…eres un perro mensajero"

"eres un …"

"un taco gratis" y con los ojos iluminados regresa el papel

_No tanto como tu, eres la cosa mas hermosa en este centro comercial, acepto tu invitación a comer, pero que no sean tacos_

" y yo cuando lo invite" lo mira y este le guiña un ojo, '_ok creo que eso es bueno_'

Después de un rato un montón de gente estaba en el puesto de tacos lo que le impedía verlo, pero asi estuvo hasta su hora de comida

"hola" llegaba hasta el puesto, donde una gran fila ya lo esperaba

"hola…salgo en un minuto" se quita el delantal y sale del lugar llegan hasta una mesita

" espero que te guste la culebyaca..mira que me costo uno y parte del otro conseguirlo"

"si…es buena…no había pirozhki con carne?"

"como??? o.0…dándole un gran golpe"

"era broma…me encantan las empanadas, gracias" apretando su mano asi termino la comida con una conversación amena por parte del chino.

Después de casi toda la tarde de mensajeria "el glotón Tyson" – cuyo lema es: el mensaje llega o no hay taco- ya era casi de noche, por unos minutos Kai perdió de vista a Ray, aunque eso no era difícil considerando que tenia una multitud exigiéndole comida y algo más, que No daria mientras el mstrador resistiera.

Salieron del trabajo, y se encontró a los rusos, mientras esperaba que Ray cerrara, como ellos eran los últimos en irse pues se iban juntos aja... que casualidad 

"oye Kai" mencionaba el ruso pelirrojo mirando como el chino se encontraba aun lejos

"hmpf"

"sabes tenemos problemas y mas te vale que los resuelvas, la jefa no esta nada contenta" decía el lavanda

"quien es la jefa?????????"

"afrodita tarado" reiteraba el mismo

La discusión llego hasta los oidos de Ray que presuroso salio de la tienda

"moriras…eres tan imbesil que no lo habías notado" continuaba el lavanda

"Kai…eres cupido, se alimenta de amor, si no hay amor moriras" decía preocupado el pelirrojo

"no me interesa el amor…eso no existe"

"quien te dijo eso…acaso lo amas tanto como para creer en cada palabra que dice?"

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Ray que ya había sido descubierto por el ruso mayor

"un espía…eso altera la misión…debemos desaparecerlo" mirándolo con malicia

"ni se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima" amenazaba el otro

"y que haras para detenernos?...usar tus poderes?" reían ambos rusos

"déjenlo en paz, lo estas lastimando" corría en su auxilio pero Yura le ponía el pie, por lo que salía volando

"bueno gatito creo que tenemos algo que hacer" tomandolo de la playera

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba mientras era arrastrado a una bodega

"RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" se levantaba y seguía corriendo pero yura se atraviesa en su camino, la pelea es ardua, todo a su paso es lanzado, sillas, mesas, tacos, una maseta, botellas, peluches, un cotorro, todo era lanzado. Kai estaba ya muy golpeado y a punto de desfallecer, pero un grito de Ray lo levanto y corrió para encontrarse con que Ray estaba….

Un golpe en la cabeza cubrió todo de negro, cuando se levanto estaba en la cama, ahora a el le sostenían la mano, se levantaba poco a poco

"¡Auch!!!!" se sujetaba la cabeza todo daba vueltas…

"Kai…???? Estas bien???"

"tengo un gran golpe que me dio ese inútil de Yura, como crees que estoy?"

"lo…lo lamento pregunta estandar...es solo que me preocupe" girando saliendo de la habitación corriendo

"Ray!!!!!" salía sosteniéndose de las paredes… "lo lamento, es solo que nadie se preocupa nunca por mi hasta que ya me ven a punto de morir…yo soy quien lo lamento"

"a punto de morir"

"creo que no te he dicho todo…yo…soy…cupido" trasformándose... su pañal regresa al igual que sus enormes alas, que lo cubrían todo tirando la mitad de las cosas en el pasillo y rompiendo la otra mitad

"lo se"

"espero que comprendas que no podemos estar juntos, tu no crees en mi" debilitándose aun mas "tu y otro, es por eso que yo…" desaparecen sus alas cayendo de rodillas

"KAI!!!!!!!!, por Kami" arrodillándose a su lado "estas helado…estas muriendo"

"tu no crees en mi" su piel es cada momento mas pálida

"no jodas, campanita, no pienso aplaudir y gritar que "creo en ti" arrodillandose apoyando la cabeza del bicolor en sus piernas tratando de animarlo

"campanita- jeje. buen ejemplo" una ligera sonrisa aprese en su rostro "adiós Ray..." desmayándose

"no Kai!!!!!!!!...reacciona…aplaudiré, aplaudiré…grito que creo en el amor,…creo en ti…creo...CREO...LO JURO...CREO EN TI...Kai no me dejes...creo en ti porque te amo…KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...no te vallas yo…yo TE AMO"

El ruso desaparece por completo dejando tras de si solo una pequeña pluma, Ray se aferra a ella con toda su alma, llorando desconsolado

"Ray…Ray" una voz lo llamaba

"estas bien?" el chino esta en su cama aferrado a…

" una pluma…????" busca por todos lados

"de que hablas…levántate es tarde…ya no fuiste al spinning conmigo, y Tyson perdió a Daichi…

"de que hablas…eso fue hace 2 días, y si fui"

"hoy es martes 13, y creo que tu estas mal, salgamos a tomar aire"

Salen y en eso se ve como Daichi corre con una tela blanca con lo que espanta un perro

"como es posible?" gira y ahí esta de nuevo como el primer día

"monjas"gritaba Daichi, tal y como el primer día

"Kai!!!!!!!" lo abraza, y lo besa mientras pasan los pingüinos por detrás, una lagrima corre la mejilla del chino…

"creo que este comienzo me gusto mas" separandose ligeramente para tomar aire

"Kai…perdón…es decir…yo"

"esta bien…después de todo ayer fue un día agitado"

abrazándolo con fuerza "pero como sobreviviste"

"campanita" dando un aplauso

"jeje…perdón debí decírtelo antes"

"yo también te amo" besándolo profundamente el cielo era el limite de la pasión

"como que el cielo…están en una vía publica y uno de ustedes esta desnudo…" decia una voz a sus espaldas

"así que muévanse señoritos…que esas suciedades, solo nos corresponde a nosotros" decía el peli lavanda, por lo que recibía un codazo de su adorable novio

"Ah como si un pañal cubriera mas" se defendía el bicolor

"bueno Afrodita les dio un día mas…asi que no lo desperdicien" reiteraba el pelirrojo

"no lo haremos" y prácticamente Ray arrastraba a su nuevo amante al interior de la casa

Estaban en la cama después de un agitado reencuentro…

"oye Ray, tengo una duda"

"lo que quieras"

"porque gritaste en el centro comercial que te hizo Brian"

Sonrojándose un poco "se comió la cena que te había preparado"

"eres una ternura" besándolo y comenzando de nuevo el juego

Fin

Nota de la autora: lamento el no haber hecho algo mejor pero no tenia mucho tiempo además de que este día es algo deprimente para mi, lo lamento, pero bueno espero que haya quedado mas o menos..jeje…y

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADDA, y día de san Valentín a los demás…cuídense y sean felices. y feliz cumpleaños a mi amor hiquito Paul, que los cumple el 29 de FEbrero...te adoro niño

Ahh y nota adicional, se preguntaran porque Kai como cupido, bueno pues porque yo considero que el amor es como ese ruso

El verdadero amor es reservado, es fuerte, te causa enojos, te desespera, llegas a odiarlo, es frio y cruel, pero al final lo necesitas mas que a nada en el mundo

Esta historia esta basada en hechos posibles, se me ocurrieron por cosas que vi en las semanas previas con mis amigos, pero si cupido fuera mi amigo Andres y Ray fuera Rene, es juro que asi seria...jeje...bueno nos vemos espero su opinion, dewa matta


End file.
